


Accession

by Solitary12



Category: Crown Duel - Sherwood Smith
Genre: Court Duel, Crown Duel, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary12/pseuds/Solitary12
Summary: Meliara's experience of a certain important state affair.





	Accession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 and finally got around to posting it here.

She stood; back straight, eyes steadfast and watching the man speaking before her. She could not distinguish the words this man spoke. She was separated from these happenings, an observer of sorts, intimately involved but indescribably absent. 

Her eyes moved past the grim faced man before her and gazed to the vision past him. Sunlight streamed through the high windows, slanting the stone below in yellows and greens of the stained windows. Her eyes were fixed, a small smile emerging on her stoic face. So enraptured by the smallest of beauties such as this, she was all the more shocked to be returned to the solemn man before her. 

A warmth on her hand did remind her of the present. Glancing up quickly, she recited her specified lines, wishing with all her might that this affair would end. It had been quite awhile, she rationalized. 

Luck seemed to be with her, as the man spoke his last echoing words, and smiled, truly breaking the persona she created of stone cold evil incarnate. 

The warmth on her hand was back, but much more pronounced. She knew who it was, of course, just as she knew where she was, and what she was partaking in. Though, in order to survive competently, detachment seemed to work the best. 

She was carefully pulled forward, walking past legions of courtiers. Like awakening from a dream, (or a mind numbing sermon akin to what she had really experienced), she began to smile, beginning to look into the smiling faces surrounding her. Before she could do much else, she was outside of the room, down the hall, and standing in blessed quiet for the first time that day. 

Silence. 

Her smile grew and her sudden laughter rang through the air. She was pulled forward into the warm arms of her new husband, who laughed quietly in return. He pulled back, their heads resting against each other, a grin on his handsome face. 

“I have never seen you like that.”

She grinned, leaned forward and kissed him wholeheartedly. His hand found her hair as he seemed to lose himself in her. She pulled back momentarily, whispering into the still air. 

“I must remember my lines, Danric.”

His laughter echoed in the stone corridor even after he claimed his wife’s attention once again.


End file.
